pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Frosty/Archive 1
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Frosty (talk • • RfA page) :User:Frosty was made into a sysop on 15:30, 25 February 2009 (UTC). Hello all, I am putting myself for adminship because I believe I can improve the quality of the wiki, there are a few inactive admins as we speak (not a reason to become an admin) and I feel the people of pvxwiki need someone they can come to in times when they need someone, I am a very level headed person and am able to look upon both sides of an argument and have pretty good judgment to go with it. I have been around this place to know what happens etc, and am happy to help improve the wiki for the best. One thing I really want to sort out is the skill database, something that although has recieved a recent update, needs a system for updating be it via a person or automatic updates. Anywho, vote away. See here for my past experience as a head admin of a community, I am very innactive there now but helped set it up and was an admin for 2 years, I had to deal with many situations that could potentially spark out here (random racial arguments, whining children saying they want to do this but can't and some server side work). But I am practically innactive there now. Also note the Site address image, it's cute mcmonkey :D [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 19:27, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here:Yes. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 15:19, 16 February 2009 (EST) Support # wth, he's been here a long time and he's never been a dick (to me at least). After all this cleanup and categorization today, I'm sure he has what it takes. -- 15:19, 16 February 2009 # We need moar admins, id say his capable of it. He has also been on obs once!! STRONG. (ZFQ vs Some rank2oooish guild in an AT;) Massive 06:20, 19 February 2009 (EST) #Good move, Frosty, refer to improving skill database. --'-Chaos- ' 15:23, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Well, he never really starts any trouble. He has a specific thing he wants to work on a lot. If there is anyone I'd trust to be an admin, it would be Frosty. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 15:24, 16 February 2009 (EST) #I thought he was an admin [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:34, 16 February 2009 (EST) #He knows the wiki, given the chance I think he'd do a decent job.-Shadowsin #After 5 mins deliberation I think yes, he would make a good admin. 'Cause he obs whores so much he'd submit probably the most builds out of all the admins. He knows what to he's talking about (mainly) and is active.-- Liger414 talk 15:41, 16 February 2009 (EST) # Responsible, doesn't troll (at least to my knowledge), and knows the game well. -- lyssan 15:46, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Frosty is very friendly and strong. I respect Frosty. Frostyfrostyfrostyfrosty. 15:47, 16 February 2009 #he writes up all my bars, i'm not sure i'd be allowed to say no =\--Golden19pxStar 16:01, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Plays pretty strongly and does know his stuff is a plus, but the main thing is he is willing to carebear, knows hao2wiki. Needs to work on conflict resolution, but no one is perfect.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:51, 16 February 2009 (EST) #I like Frosties... and Frosty would make a pretty hardcore admin. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 20:55, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Would be a better BM tbh, but I won't object to this. crazy cow 21:06, 16 February 2009 (EST) #--Guild of Deals talk 16:21, 17 February 2009 (EST) #He's british. And if there's one thing the brits are good at, it's politics. Who doesn't love to watch a live debate where you're literally on the edge of your seat wondering which guy's gonna shiv the other one with a broken bottle first? ツ cedave 17:34, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Of all the people eligible for admin, Frosty probably has the most prior experience. 19:05, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Even though this will probably be removed; I feel that Frosty would be a very good admin. He always seems to approach things from the best way possible, never is an ass unless someone is an ass first. I'm in favor for Frosty being an Admin.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 19:38, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Active, British, on Crow's friend list, on Crow's MSN, isn't a faggot, knows what he wants done on the wiki, would do a better job than anybodyy else. I can't see any reason not to support? --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 20:45, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Really seems to have stepped up his game lately, If he keeps it up he could make a great admin. --Drah 19:17, 18 February 2009 (EST) #Frosty knows his stuff. I vote yes. =D [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:01, 18 February 2009 (EST) #He should ban and delete himself and stop bothering other admins. --Anonimous. D: 05:43, 19 February 2009 (EST) #Frosty has really helped with the transfer to the new site, so I'll give him my support. I think he'll do a fine job as long as he can keep out of fights. (→18:59, 20 February 2009 - ) #- Misery Says Moo 17:37, 23 February 2009 (UTC) #Shown desire to help improve/revamp the buildspace policy. Seeing as most of, if not all of our current admins are GWW-style noobers that contribute nothing to build space, Frosty would probably make a pretty good admin. Tab 17:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Terrible at conflict resolution. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 15:24, 16 February 2009 (EST) #no tbh--Relyk 16:08, 16 February 2009 (EST) #All of he's reasoning could be about me aswell, I would make a terrible admin. Seems like he's getting more votes because people like him then because he's capable tbh. Didn't care about policies and the like until the day he RfA'd himself. He's still fucking strong though.Brandnew. 02:55, 17 February 2009 (EST) #He's not the admin-type guy. Based on his contribs and stuff, he'd be at a better place as a regular user. And he makes stupid jokes about my voice that aren't even funny jokes, but they are insulting and I don't really like that. Ricky vantof 17:50, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Has not been shown to be an effective contributor in terms of policy discussion and user conflict discussion. Duties, as quite evident from a small look at the contributions page, are limited to BM-related actions. Go get an RfBM, I would suggest. Adminship wouldn't benefit this user much, as most contributions link to obs'ed build writing and build discussion. — Rapta (talk| ) 19:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Neutral #I'll think about it. (→15:26, 16 February 2009 - ) #Active and knows the layout of the Wiki. IDK still, though. -- Guild of ' 15:28, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Cant decide yet but can't not care. --Anonimous. D: 15:56, 16 February 2009 (EST) #He'd be just about as good an admin as a dozen others on the wiki, and this isnt about who likes who more, its about who has the capability to be admin. Obsing and shaking erf isnt enuf for an RfA lol >.< 16:44, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Will look into it a bit more, seems knowledgeable but I don't much besides that. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn]] 02:26, 17 February 2009 (EST) #does frost beat fire or fire beat frost?--250x19px[[User:Dont|ĐONT*SYSOP' 18:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :''The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Frosty Frosty